


Incoming Transmissions

by Julius_Caesar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, absurd group chats, chatfic, chekov isnt as innocent as he looks, i'm trying this out for the first time, messaging at ungodly hours, scotty consumes drama for a living, sulu loves his plants okay?, uhura is a qween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Caesar/pseuds/Julius_Caesar
Summary: group chat shenanigans with our fav crew!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Operation Omega

8:50 am

Hikaru Sulu added Pavel Chekov, Nyota Uhura, Montgomery Scott to the chat

Hikaru Sulu changed four names

plantsplantsplants: how blind do the think we are?

made in russia: who?

Could Kill A Man: Sulu, we're on the bridge

Could Kill A Man: That means we're supposed to be working

plantsplantsplants: we're cruising at warp 5 uhura relax

Could Kill A Man: fine

enterprise bae: good morning to you too laddies

enterprise bae: also, who?

plantsplantsplants: jim and spock obviously

plantsplantsplants: the sexual tension in the air is so thick i could cut it with a knife

Could Kill A Man: You realize Chekov is in the chat right?

made in russia: im 17 uhura, i have faced far worse

plantsplantsplants: but am i wrong

Could Kill A Man: ...no?

enterprisebae: imagine being on the bridge lol

plantsplantsplants: my bad scotty

plantsplantsplants: you’re not feeling left out are you?

enterprise bae: hell no

enterprise bae: by all means continue

enterprise bae: i need my daily dose anyway 

enterprise bae: otherwise i'll get bored and that typically doesn't end well

plantsplantsplants: cool cool 

plantsplantsplants: i think we should find a way to get jim and spock together

Could Kill A Man: Are you sure thats a good idea?

made in russia: do we need more intellectual flirting?

plantsplantsplants: chekov!

enterprise bae: goddam!

Could Kill A Man: I did not expect this from you, Chekov

made in russia: what can i say

made in russia: im a very different person when i text 😇

plantsplantsplants: back to the point

plantsplantsplants: despite chekov’s surprising display of sass, his point is 100% valid

plantsplantsplants: there’s only so much we can take

Could Kill A Man: Fine

Could Kill A Man: I’m in

plantsplantsplants: Scotty?

enterprise bae: hell yeah, im in for the drama 

plantsplantsplants: dont worry I’ll find a way to rope u in 🙃

enterprise bae: 😅

plantsplantsplants: operation omega is a go

8:57 am

plantsplantsplants changed the group name

Operation Omega

Could Kill A Man: should we add Mccoy?

plantplantsplants: i was going to, but its risky

plantplantsplants: either he helps us or jim finds out and we're doomed

enterprise bae: i say we take that risk

made in russia: me too

plantplantplants: go ahead

plantsplantsplants: but uhura ur adding him, ur untouchable

Could Kill A Man: I know 😇

9:00 am

Could Kill A Man added Leonard McCoy to the chat

Could Kill A Man changed one name

mint julep: what in the sam hill is this

Could Kill A Man: Scroll up

plantsplantsplants: scroll up

made in russia: scroll up

enterprise bae: scroll up

9:53 am

mint julep: i'm honored to hold this much power over you

plantplantsplants: cut to the chase doc

plantsplantsplants: u in?

mint julep: ofc

made in russia: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plantplantsplants: sulu
> 
> made in russia: chekov
> 
> Could Kill A Man: uhura
> 
> enterprise bae: scotty
> 
> mint julep: mccoy
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I think the world is deprived of tos/aos chatfics so bam! I wrote one. Also this idea has been lingering in my mind for a while (probably bc i've been reading chatfics but whatever).
> 
> If you guys are looking for a more serious investment, check out my other fic Can't Help Falling in Love. It's not done yet, but it's more of a full storyline whereas this is just random shenanigans that will last an undetermined amount of time.
> 
> -Julius_Caesar


	2. hey look ma i made it 😌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we understand why sulu and chekov are fed up and they also plan a party

12:01 pm

Operation Omega

plantsplantsplants: they’re doing it again i stg

Could Kill A Man: I cant believe I dated this man

plantsplantsplants: lmaooooo

made in russia: ngl its kinda cute

enterprise bae: what r they doing this time 

mint julep: is it the thing where jim summarizes science and spock corrects him specifically 

mint julep: or jim acting human and teasing spock abt it and then jim gives him that weird smile 

plantsplantsplants: the second one

made in russia: ^^

Could Kill A Man: Definitely the second one

enterprise bae: i dont think i wanna know more

enterprise bae: but i still do

mint julep: trust me you dont

plantsplantsplants: shit

plantsplantsplants: spock caught us texting 

plantsplantsplants: brb

  
12:47 pm

plantsplantsplants: so chekov and i were talking

plantsplantsplants: and we came to the conclusion that we should have a party

made in russia: we’ve been out here for six months i think we can call that an accomplishment 

Could Kill A Man: You know what?

Could Kill A Man: I’m down with that 

enterprise bae: can i break out my stash

plantsplantsplants: hold on a sec, imma create a new chat with jim

  
12:50 pm

Hikaru Sulu added Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov, Montgomery Scott, and James Kirk

Hikaru Sulu changed 5 names

Sulu: how do u guys feel about a small celebration tomorrow after our shift for making it 6 months out here

Chekov: definitely!

Uhura: I’m good with that

Scotty: I’d love to get outta engineering 

Jim changed one name

Bones: 👍

Jim: finally! smthg fun!

Jim: r u guys breaking out ur stashes? 

Jim: (asking for a friend 😉)

Jim: (i promise u won’t get in trouble)

Scotty: that was the plan in my end

Scotty: idk abt u guys

Uhura: Guys! 

Uhura: Chekov can't exactly drink you know

Chekov: Uhura pls stop underestimating me

Chekov: i have definitely had alcohol before

Sulu: i can attest to that

Sulu: he makes me look like a lightweight 

Scotty: this is gonna be fun 🙃🙃🙃

Uhura: WHAT???

Bones: u guys better not blackout

Jim:i just realized that spock is not in this chat

Jim: imma add him real quick

Jim added Spock

Jim changed the group name

hey look ma i made it 😌

Spock: What is the purpose of this chat? 

Jim: we’re planning on having a party tomorrow after shift, wanna join?

  
1:12 pm

Operation Omega

plantsplantsplants: oml the proper grammar makes my eyes burn

Uhura: Seriously sulu

Uhura: Even I type with grammar

plantsplantsplants: yeah, but no punctuation

plantsplantsplants: it makes a difference

1:12 pm 

hey look ma i made it 😌

Spock: I do not understand the point of celebrating at random.

Jim: its not random 

Chekov: we're celebrating six months in space sir

  
1:13 pm

Operation Omega

made in russa: idk why i said sir

made in russia: why is he so intimidating on text

enterprise bae: lmaooo

1:13 pm

hey look ma i made it 😌

Jim: its an accomplishment spock relax

Spock: I assume you mean to do that with the alcohol you smuggled on the ship?

Jim: spock its just one party

Jim: are you coming?

Jim: yes or no answer bro

1:15 pm

Operation Omega

mint julep: holy shit theyre doing it in the chat now 🤢

enterprise bae: ....

enterprise bae: i finally understand why you want them together so bad

enterprise bae: idk how much more my stomach can take

plantsplantsplants: exactly!

made in russia: i feel like this is worse over text

Could Kill A Man: Guys relax

Could Kill A Man: Wait, now they're having a staring contest

Could Kill A Man: *gags*

Could Kill A Man: Someone needs to step up

  
1:17 pm

hey look ma i made it 😌

Uhura: Hey guys, can you cut the intimate eye contact and answer the question?

Jim: he's coming

Spock: I have decided to attend. 

1:18 pm

Operation Omega

enterprise bae: good lord that was creepy

mint julep: get used to it

made in russia: welcome to the bridge crew scotty

enterprise bae: this kinda makes me wanna stay down here

plantsplantsplants: no pls come scotty

plantsplantsplants: i need ur scotch

enterprise bae: 🙃

Could Kill A Man: But!

Could Kill A Man: We are going to drink responsibly 😁

mint julep: hm 

made in russia: :)

mint julep: only for u chekov

1:20 pm

hey look ma i made it 😌

Sulu: good

Sulu: how does tomorrow at 630 on deck 5 sound for everyone

Chekov: fine by me

Uhura: Same here!

Bones: 👍

Scotty: may need to take a small detour for the good stuff

Scotty: but i should be good

Jim: ill be there

Spock: That is sufficient. 

Sulu: sounds like a plan 🙃

  
1:21 pm

Operation Omega

plantsplantsplants: k now that thats settled

plantsplantsplants: did u see how jims face went pink when uhura said to cut the act

Could Kill A Man: The amount of restraint I had not to laugh 

made in russia: this gives me an idea

made in russia: should we try to get jim and spock to ~mingle~ tomorrow?

Could Kill A Man: Chekov!

mint julep: those squiggles better not mean anything chekov

plantsplantsplants: lmao squiggles

enterprise bae: do u have any more surprises chekov

made in russia: jeez

made in russia: i just meant that maybe we should start operation omega

made in russia: @scotty yes

plantsplantsplants: i assume you have plans?

made in russia: also yes

Could Kill A Man: Not here, during lunch

Could Kill A Man: Don't wanna show any weird facial expressions

Could Kill A Man: Scotty, you joining?

enterprise bae: yep

mint julep: i presume this means i'll have to keep the other two occupied huh

Could Kill A Man: ...yeah?

plantplantsplants: i mean u do spend time with them more than us...

mint julep: nah its fine

mint julep: scotty u better catch me up on ur way back to engineering

enterprise bae: definitely

enterprise bae: i cant risk a locker check now can i?

mint julep: atta boy

Could Kill A Man: See you guys in 10!

  
2 am

Operation Omega

mint julep: are you sure that's the best way to go about it?

Could Kill A Man: We're sure

mint julep: ...

plantplantsplants: relax doc

enterpise bae: whats the worst that could happen

mint julep: a lot

made in russia: just remember what you have to do and we're set ok?

mint juelp: i think the best thing we have to do is sleep

mint julep: good night

Could Kill A Man: I'm with you on this one

Could Kill A Man: 'Night guys

plantsplantsplants: see you guys in 6 hours

enterprise bae: night lads

made in russia: goodnight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things we discovered along the way  
> \- via text Chekov is a true 17 year old and the others cant handle it (except perhaps Sulu)  
> \- Spock texts kinda like a boomer and it made me want to cry (even uhura has the decency to drop punctuation!)  
> \- our first texts at ungodly hours!  
> \- Jim and Spock are in sync somehow and its weird  
> \- Scotty is a drama queen  
> \- Bones would 110% die for Chekov  
> \- Alcohol stashes!  
> \- Uhura is lowkey a mom friend too (no wonder she gets along with bones)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! This fic is kinda fun to write and doesn't really deplete energy from me so I just kinda keep typing. Although it's hard to find a stopping point... 
> 
> Shoutout to one of my friends for the chat name "hey look ma i made it 😌" (and lyric obviously belongs to the esteemed Panic! At the Disco) 
> 
> -Julius_Caesar


	3. eyeliner beard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> godammit scotty
> 
> plantplantsplants: sulu
> 
> made in russia: chekov
> 
> Could Kill A Man: uhura
> 
> enterprise bae: scotty
> 
> mint julep: mccoy

7:00 am 

hey look ma i made it 😌

Jim: whos ready for tonight 🙃🙃🙃

Sulu: on chekovs and my behalf i can say that we are!

Uhura: I am!

Scotty: ive had time to prepare

Scotty: so im definitely looking forward for tonight

Bones: i will once again remind you guys to make sure that u dont die

Bones: i want to enjoy myself not take care of drunks 

Spock: Captain, I think this is an inadequate time to message all of us as we have just started our shift.

Jim: i mean this in the nicest way spock

Jim: but pls dont rain on our parade

Sulu: 👀

Chekov: 👀

Uhura: 😶

Bones: take that u green blooded hobgoblin

Spock: I recommend you keep your attention to the patients in the Medical Bay Doctor.

Bones: its empty

Bones: actually u know what

Bones: im on my way up

Scotty: this may late but

Scotty: 👀

6:00pm

hey look ma i made it 😌

Uhura: Can we not wear our uniforms?

Sulu: yeah i wanna wear smthg else

Sulu: i got this nice shirt from my mom that i really want to wear...

Chekov: how abt we theme it

Scotty: lol what if we do it like out parallel time period

Bones: so basically our uniforms with gold sashes?

Uhura: Or croptops for some of us 🙄

Jim: i had a tank if that makes u feel better

Uhura: No that doesn't

Jim: lol maybe we should slap a beard on Spock 

Spock: I do not believe that’s how beards work.

Jim: Tell that to the other Spock 

Spock: I do not believe that is possible. 

Jim: its a joke

Uhura: What if I draw an eyeliner beard

Jim: OML YES 

  
6:05 pm

Operation Omega

plantsplantsplants: why the hell is this working so well

made in russia: i told u so

enterprise bae: shh i wanna see this progress

enterprise bae: lets talk abt this after its settled

6:06 pm

hey look ma i made it 😌

Spock: I am not inclined to this idea

Jim: Spock you cant even get drunk just do this pls

Jim: besides we'll all be drunk and chances are we'll forget

Spock: Given your drinking habits that is a logical point.

Jim: good

Jim: i have an extra sash lying around for u if u need it

Uhura: You can stop by my room first

Uhura: That way it'll dry on your way back

Spock: That is satisfactory. I am on my way.

Uhura: 👍

6:08 pm  
Operation Omega

Could Kill A Man: I'm going to be MIA for a bit

Could Kill A Man: But *please* discuss that conversation 

made in russia: can we talk abt how jim has extra sashes

enterprise bae: i was gonna say

plantplantsplants: how in the hell did he get them

mint julep: given how weird that day was and knowing jims personality im not surprised

mint julep: ill also have to concede to chekov

mint julep: u were right

made in russia: told u so

enterprise bae: can i just say how creepy it is for chekov to know that spock with a beard would turn jim on

plantsplantsplants: SCOTTY THAT IS NOT WHAT HE SAID

mint julep: can someone rinse my eyes out with bleach 

made in russia: 😓

Could Kill A Man: Okay, I'm back and I have to say

Could Kill A Man: MONTGOMERY SCOTT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK 

Could Kill A Man: Jfc scotty no

mint julep: im going to withhold your alcohol after this scotty

plantsplantsplants: SCOTTY U MURDERED UHURA SHES USING SLANG AND NO GRAMMAR

enterprise bae: im sorry jeez

enterprise bae: i was just tryna make it more dramatic than it was

plantsplantsplants: and in the process u killed all of us

made in russia: now i want to get blackout drunk...

mint julep: no!

Could Kill A Man: normally i would agree with the good doctor but

Could Kill A Man: i really wanna forget this

Could Kill A Man: so on the behalf of all of us

Could Kill A Man: pls?

plantsplantsplants: i agree

plantsplantsplants: uhura needs to become normal again

mint julep: fine on two conditions

mint julep: 1 u can become borderline blackout, not blackout

mint julep: 2 i have the right to any and all blackmail photos or videos

plantsplantsplants: dammit scotty why

Could Kill A Man: fine with me

plantsplantsplants: ur just saying that bc u dont get sloppy drunk

made in russia: im cool with that

enterprise bae: sulu we're screwed

plantsplantsplants: ur fault

mint julep: 😇

mint julep: im on deck 5

mint julep: spock and jim are already here

mint julep: hurry up u slowpokes 

plantsplantsplants: now i kinda wanna slow down

mint julep: hurry up ur missing this

enterprise bae: now i wanna sprint

mint julep: whatever just come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been toying with this a lot, but I decided no harm no foul and in my defense, Scotty just had to. I think he is literally the only person brave enough to say that and get away with it (mostly). 
> 
> So I know the episode Mirror, Mirror was weird as fuck and honestly idk how Uhura viewed Sulu as normal after that but I'm just making a light reference and I don't really feel like exploring the repercussions of that episode here. (that may be for another time, maybe not idk). 
> 
> Which also makes me think about the timeline of it all, in which I can confidently say there is none and whatever that happens could be related to an episode maybe not idk but whatever it is and whenever it comes is going to be fun. 
> 
> -Julius_Caesar
> 
> Question for the readers:
> 
> Would you like me to bold the timestamps, gc names and contacts? Much thanks for your feedback!


End file.
